The present invention relates to an apparatus for continuous fabric decatizing.
European patent EP-A-293028 describes a method for continuous fabric decatizing and the respective apparatus, in which the fabric is continuously fed to a zone in an environment of saturated steam under pressure, this zone being sealed towards the outside, and the fabric being maintained within this zone between at least one under-piece of textile material and a cylindrical drum covered with textile material.
That prior art method and the respective apparatus are not, however free of drawbacks and operational limitations. In particular, because the decatizing process comprises overall a fabric cooling stage following its steaming stage, the apparatus of that prior patent has to include a known fabric cooling device for this purpose. This device consists, for example of a perforated cylindrical suction drum of considerable overall size and plant complexity, representing a substantial investment and operating cost.